During a product transportation process, the product is often packaged to prevent damage by jolts on the way. Particularly for transportation of a juicy fruit with a small volume, a soft surface and a low resistance to crushing, such as blueberry, cherry, strawberry and waxberry, a packaging box is especially required to protect the fruit during the transportation. However, in existing packaging boxes, these small fruits are piled in a small box, or separated via a single-layer separation plate in the box; in the transportation process, the fruits are easily shook and pressed on each other to cause deformation, or even worse, the squeezed juice flows onto the other fruits, and a part or all of the fruits in the box will go bad after a period of time, which will cause a huge economic loss in mass transportation.